1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electromagnetic device and specifically to a low voltage transformer relay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic devices such as the magnetic remote control switch described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,354 to Bollmeier may be used to control high voltage, high current electrical loads by remotely located low voltage switches. This type of remote switching device is generically called a low voltage transformer relay.
One of the principle advantages of such low voltage transformer relays is the ability to control the electrical load by a multiplicity of low voltage switches located in various locations. For example, if a low voltage transformer relay is used to control a lighting load within a room, one or more low voltage switches located within the room as well as one or more remotely located low voltage switches may be used to control the load. Such a configuration allows one to extinguish all of the lights within a building from a single remote location having a low voltage circuit to each transformer relay.
There is a continuing need, however, to reduce the fabrication costs and improve the electrical and mechanical performance of such low voltage transformer relays.